Organization XIII Holidays Of Hell
by Red-Heads-United
Summary: Called on from his older brother, Axel has one hell of a time taking care of his nieces, Charlie and Amaya, as they cause chaos at Castle Oblivion for Organisation XIII during their school holidays.
1. Castle Oblivion

**Bold blackraven162**

_Italic Ttwist_

_Underlined both_

**hi peoples, blackraven162 and **_Ttwist here. First story ever so feel free to rip our heads off but please be nice about it! _**Constructive criticism****is welcome, so feel free to help us. We know that we got the colours to Castle Oblivion wrong, we thought is was a completly white castle inside and out, so we appologise for that mistake. **

This story is based on Kingdom Hearts II. So all the characters clothing - such as sora's, kairi's and riku's -is from Kingdom Hearts II. Just so people don't get confused.

**_Disclaimer: We do NOT own any of this besides Charlie, Amaya and the crazy plot._**

Chapter 1

Axel hated these meetings. Xemnas kept nattering on about the 'restoration of Kingdom Hearts' and Demyx was asleep, drooling on his arm, Axel's sleeve and glove slowly becoming covered in the disgusting, warm liquid.

His mobile began ringing, the familiar voices of Charlie and Amaya, his nieces, filling the room. Flinging Demyx off his arm, Axel excused himself from the room, avoiding icy stares from Xemnas and Demyx as he left.

Axel shut the large door behind him and dug deep into his hidden pockets to find his phone. A small sigh of relief left his lips as he pulled the small gadget out, checked the caller I.D and answered.

"Hello Xexon"

"Good Morning Axel, how you doing??" replied his older brother.

"I'm doing fine, you?" said Axel as he leaned against the white door, crossing his left arm across his chest.

"Great"

An awkward silence filled the conversation.

"Look Axel, I really badly need a favour" said Xexon, caution filling his voice

"I'm listening"

"Would you be able to look after Charlie and Amaya at Castle Oblivion for a couple of weeks?"

Axel looked up at the white ceiling, thinking the request over before answering

"Yes, I can look after them, but why?"

"I'm going on a business trip for three weeks; you'll need to look after them just till their summer camps starts"

"Kay, its fine by me, when are you sending them over?" questioned Axel

"In a couple of minutes if that's ok" replied Xexon

"I don't know what Xemnas if gonna say, but screw it, send them over" replied Axel, shrugging

"Thanks Axel I owe you big time!"

"And Xexon"

"Yea"

"Just call me earlier next time, Got it memorized?"

"Got it, catch ya later"

"Bye"

Axel snapped his phone shut and re-entered the meeting hall.

"Xemnas, my nieces are staying at Castle Oblivion for a couple of weeks that ok with you? Really, great, thanks" said Axel in one breath.

"What?" A simmering anger entered Xemnas's voice, making Axel cringe.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? My nieces are staying here for a couple of weeks. Got it memorized?" replied Axel, tapping his left temple.

He paused as a loud crash shuddered through the meeting room, "UNCLE AXEL" roared two voices. Snickers erupted from Roxas and Demyx, who was now sitting back in his chair.

"Oh yea, I must've forgot" Axel pretended to slap his forehead"They're arriving today"

Xemnas stood up from his chair and calmly walked towards Axel. When he reached him he angrily shoved a finger in his face.

"I swear, if they get in my way or annoy me at any point, they're dead and you'll be following them" With that Xemnas turned on his feet and strode out of the room.

"I guess the meeting over then?" Demyx questioned pushing his chair away from the table and standing up.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" muttered Zexion sarcastically, as he summoned a dark portal to get to the library as quickly as possible.

"Come on Axel, lets go meet these nieces of yours" Demyx said cheerily heading towards the doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad…where are you going? Why are you going? How long will you be??" Charlie questioned as she and her sister, Amaya, dragged their suitcases into the entry hall. Xexon sighed, as he rubbed his temples with his right hand.

"I've told you again and again Charlie, I am going on a business trip, because I have to and I will be gone for three weeks" Amaya flicked her short hair away from her face, "Who are we staying with anyway, Dad?"

"Only your favourite person in the whole universe" replied her father, Charlie frowned, her nose wrinkling "Cloud Strife…yea right Dad" said Charlie, rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

"Not him smart ass, Uncle Axel" Xexon sighed, strain showing in his voice from Charlie's nagging.

"Brilliant" replied Amaya, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "who knew that staying in a house with twelve guys and a tom-boy would sound so creepy"

"Quiet Amaya" retorted Charlie "At least we get to see him" as she placed her oversized bag next to Amayas.

"Okay girls, ready to go?" asked their father.

"Yes" both girls replied in unison "Then have a good time, behave and say hello to Axel for me, okay?" said Xexon.

"Got it Dad" said Charlie as she gave her father a hug goodbye.

"Don't eat too much sugar either, I know how the both of you can get" muttered Xexon into Amaya's ear as he hugged her.

"Yes Dad" replied Amaya, rolling her eyes at her sister standing behind him.

"You ready?" Amaya asked Charlie as she picked up her black bag.

"I'm ready if you are" replied Charlie as she picked up her own and flexed her right hand out in front of her, summoning a dark portal before walking into the abyss, Amaya quickly followed, holding onto her older sister's wrist.

"I…hate….portals" she muttered before the opening disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, is this it?" asked Amaya as she struggled to control her short hair.

"I think it is" said Charlie, tapping a finger on her cheek. "It's not all that welcoming si it?" Amaya said staring up to the daunting peaks of the castle.

"Let's go check it out!" Charlie walked towards the huge double doors of Castle Oblivion and tried to push the doors inward.

"Amaya, help me out here please?" asked Charlie, Amaya smirked

"Ever tried pulling Lee?" Charlie quickly stuck out her tongue and pulled the lower eyelid of her right eye down, and then grabbed one of the handles and pulled….nothing happened.

"Getting a little soft are we, Charlie?" chuckled Amaya as she placed her hands on her hips, Charlie scowled.

"You know that I'm not strong after using a portal!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Let's see you do it then!" Amaya strode forward to one of the huge doors, grabbed a handle and pulled, sending the door slamming into the wall with a loud crash; she then turned and gave her sister a smug look while she dusted off her hands.

"I hate you" muttered Charlie, a frown crossing her face.

"I love you too" replied Amaya, sarcasm dripping from her every word. Charlie grabbed her bag and dragged it into the grand hall.

"We gonna yell for Uncle Axel?" questioned Amaya, her eyebrows raised, Charlie nodded.

"On my count then…3…2…1."

"UNCLE AXEL" the girls yelled, their voices echoing through the long white halls.

"You'd think they'd paint this place by now" muttered Charlie as she stared at the ceiling. A man suddenly burst from two large doors at the end of the hall. He walked passed them not batting an eyelid in their direction. Amaya and Charlie watched the grey hair man storm down another hall.

"What's up his a…" Amaya started.

"I hope you're not thinking of finishing that sentence, Amaya, seeing as you both just got here" Axel interrupted as he walked up behind them. Charlie and Amaya looked at each other and grinned before turning and running into their uncles' tight embrace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel looked down at his two nieces, they hadn't changed much since he last saw them. They had both grown tall and slim, though Charlie was slightly taller than Amaya, and they both kept their trademark orange hair, Amaya's short and uncontrollable, Charlie's long and slightly spiky like her uncles.

Both were wearing comfortable clothes. Charlie was wearing black converse, army print shorts, studded leather belt and a cookie monster t-shirt that Axel had given her for her fifteenth birthday. Amaya, on the other hand, was wearing the same shoes as her sister, grey jeans and her green 'ignorance is bliss' t-shirt underneath a black unzipped jacket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Axel!" squealed Charlie as they both clung onto him.

"How have you been?" asked Amaya as she hugged him.

"I've been doing great" replied Axel hugging them both back.

"Wow Uncle Axel, you have a lot of…roomies" said Amaya as the other members appeared in front of them, walking in from the meeting hall.

Axel released the girls from his hug and they looked around. Charlie spotted Roxas, immediately ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck in a friendly hug, Roxas cheeks turned slightly red as he smiled and returned her embrace, before letting go and hugging Amaya.

"Roxas, dude, long time no see" said Amaya as she let go of him.

"Yea, Roxie, last time we saw you, you had a thing for that Namine chick" commented Charlie as she nudged him in the ribs.

"Well…you know…" mumbled Roxas as he stared at his feet, his cheeks now bright red.

"No, Roxie, we don't know…tell us!!" Amaya demanded cheekily as she gently poked him in the chest.

"Stop picking on him girls" said Axel, interrupting their interrogation of Roxas love life.

"Let me introduce you to my so called 'roomies' then" said Axel as he begun counting of the other Organization XIII members with his fingers.

"Xigbar" Axel pointed to a man with grey streaks in his hair and an eye patch over one eye.

"Xaldin" a man with huge arms and dreadlocks nodded his head in the girls' direction.

"Vexen" Axel pointed out a man with that was walking away with long dirty blonde hair.

"Lexaeus" A large man with short brown hair gave a small wave to the girls,

"Zexion" Axel pointed to the second shortest of the group who had his nose shoved in a book, that he had just gotten from the library.

"Saix" Axel jerked his thumb towards a man with blue hair and a cross shaped scar across his face, who was slowly drifting towards a different hall.

"Demyx" he pointed to a young man with a mullet who waved enthusiastically at the girls.

"Luxord" a man playing with a pack of cards nodded at the girls, not bothering to look up.

"Marluxia" Axel pointed to a man with pink hair, causing Charlie and Amaya to snicker, Marluxia frowned at them.

"Larxene" the only female of the group politely smiled at them.

"And Xemnas, but he's not here cause he's on a pissy mood" finished Axel.

"So that was the guy who stormed past us…right" said Amaya thoughtfully.

Charlie whispered something into Amaya's ear and they both burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" questioned Roxas as he looked back and forth at Charlie and Amaya.

"You're mind is too young for these evil thoughts!" replied Amaya as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh…kay" said Roxas, shrugging "Wait…I'm older then you!?"

"That might be so, but my mind is more complex than yours" replied Amaya, as she tapped her right temple in a similar fashion to Axel.

"Come on girls, Roxas and I will show you your room" said Axel as he picked up Charlies bag. Roxas picked up Amaya's bag and the four left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it's very…white" commented Charlie, as she rocked on the balls of her feet, hands clasped behind her back. In front of them stood two beds, a bunk bed to the right and a queen sized bed to the left, with a bedside table and lamp beside them. A door to the left lead to a plain bathroom and a door to the right lead to a walk in closet.

"I guess we better get unpacked then" said Charlie, as she grabbed her bag off Axel and walked towards the closet, Amaya took her bag from Roxas.

"Thanks for carrying our bags for us" said Amaya "We'll talk to you later Roxie about Namine" yelled Charlie from the closet as Amaya gently pushed the boys out the door and closed it behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay end chapter one!!! review please!!! we need more ideas and opinions!!!**


	2. Morning Surprises

**Sorry we took so long with this guys!!! It's mostly my fault, i have one to many assessment tasks to do!!!! **_Yeah, so don't blame me._

Disclaimer: _If we own KH, Ttwist would be happily married to Roxas and Sora would be dead. Well in my opinion anyway. _**yea...um same deal as last time, we only own our OC's and the kick ass plot. **

Chapter 2

Charlie awoke to the strong smell of paint; she wrinkled her nose and rolled over to read the digital clock on her bedside table. 9:13, Charlie groaned, it was WAY too early to get up for her, and curled back into a ball underneath her warm doona. Sadly her sleep-in was interrupted by Amaya slamming the door open.

"Good Morning, Good Morning, Good Morning, it's time to rise and shine" yelled her younger sister. When Charlie didn't respond, Amaya quietly sneaked up to her bed and ripped the covers off her, exposing her skin to the cold.

"Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Bakey" yelled Amaya louder than before. Charlie curled up into a ball and groped for the covers.

"What do you want!?" muttered Charlie as Amaya pulled the covers out of her reach.

"Time for breakfast, get up" Amaya demanded, she threw her sister's covers across the room and turned to leave.

"I'll give you ten minutes, and then I'm bringing a bucket". Charlie could hear the threat in Amaya's voice; she was referring to her favourite wake up method, a bucket of freezing cold water. Amaya walked out the room a look of evil plastered on her face from the threat.

"Mmm…quiet" mumbled Charlie into her pillow, she began to think of Amaya's threat, and Amaya had done it before to various people such as their dad, Axel, Roxas, herself and to certain teachers on school camps.

Charlie decided to give the water a pass, and got up to get dressed. Charlie glanced at the sunset that Amaya and herself had painted on one of the walls last night. There were also pictures of friends and various posters tacked to the walls near their beds. Charlie quickly glanced at her clock, she had five minutes to get ready, and stalked into the bathroom determined not to get soaked by Amaya.

* * *

Meanwhile Amaya was sitting at the large kitchen bench with her head in her hands as she stared at the clock on the wall. In the dining room there were two separate tables, each large enough to seat eight people. Surprisingly not everything was white, the chairs and table being a grey colour and a multitude of 'Nobody' symbols. 

Amaya kept her attention on the clock, only four minutes had passed. Not many people had come into the kitchen yet, only Xemnas and Zexion, but Xemnas had scowled and Zexion ignored her. Five minutes now. Amaya sighed and rested her head on the table top, her stomach growled. Amaya hadn't eaten yet; she was waiting for Charlie, as they always ate together.

"This is the song that never ends" Amaya quietly sung to herself.

"Yes, it goes on and on my friends" she glanced at the clock, four minutes till she got to soak Charlie.

"I started sing not knowing what it was and now I'm singing just because" Amaya let out small growl of impatience and got up from her chair, an evil plan forming in her mind, she ran from the dining room to the kitchen and begun to fill a bucket of cold water.

Amaya then opened a small portal, just big enough for the bucket and quickly put the bucket inside and withdrew her hand, so it couldn't get stuck. She then sprinted to her and Charlie's room and as she reached the door she saw the bucket of water where she sent it to, on the floor through her tiny dark portal.

"_I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind if I was a few minutes early" _Amaya thought to herself as she picked up the bucket and got rid of the portal with a single thought. Just as she was about to barge through the door, her sister walked out causing Amaya to curse as she almost tipped the water on herself,

"Damn". Amaya muttered.

"Nearly got me" said Charlie, a smug look about her face. Amaya frowned, her mind elsewhere.

"Do you think…"

"Uncle Axel" her sister finished for her. An almost identical smirk played across both the young girls' features.

It didn't take long for them to find their uncles room, seeing as the number VIII was pinned to his door. Charlie and Amaya quietly stepped out of Charlie's portal and into Axel's room, being extremely careful not to spill any water onto the carpeted floor.

The girls snuck over to Axel's bed, where a soft snoring was coming from. Charlie and Amaya looked at each other and whispered a countdown to each other.

"3…2…1… "Amaya quickly tipped the bucket of water onto the lump she thought was Axel's head, unfortunately for Axel it was.

"WAKEY, WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!!!!!!!!" shouted the two girls, as they stumbled out the door, tripping on the mess on the floor, no longer bothering to be quiet.

Axel slowly sat up, his left eye twitching in his anger. Axel's vibrant and usually spiky hair was plastered over his face and shoulder, droplets of cold water sliding down his bare chest. (A/N – all the fan girls go squee!!)

* * *

Charlie and Amaya sat at the large kitchen bench. Charlie was eating her all time favourite cereal, coco-pops. She was chewing slowly, staring into the bowl as if it would answer all of her random questions. Amaya, on the other hand, was holding toast with one hand and drinking orange juice with the other 

Their heads turned when Roxas entered the room, his feet were dragging against the ground and his hair was a mess. Roxas yawned widely, sat next to Charlie then folded his arms and rested his head on them.

"Morning Roxie" said Charlie, his entrance breaking her trance.

"Tired are we Roxas? What were you up to last night?" asked Amaya as she leaned forward so she could see Roxas better.

"Does it have anything to do with Namine" suggested Charlie, poking his right shoulder. Roxas groaned and pulled his arms tighter around his head.

"He didn't deny it!!!!" yelled Amaya. "But he didn't confirm it either" stated Charlie. Both girls paused as Roxas mumbled something to the table.

"What was that Roxie? You were making out with Namine??" questioned Amaya. Roxas lifted his head from his arms so the girls could hear him better.

"No you dolts, I was training until two am, that's why I'm tired" Roxas snapped.

"Touchy, Touchy" Charlie said poking his forehead.

"Hungry?" Amaya questioned, holding out the piece of toast she hadn't eaten yet.

"No, I'll eat later, after I catch up on three to four hours of sleep" said Roxas, standing up from the table. "Wait, if you're so tired why didn't you sleep-in??" asked Charlie as she took her now empty bowl into the kitchen.

"Axel came storming into my room this morning, asking where you where so he could kill you…what did you guys do to him?" asked Roxas, as Charlie walked back into the room.

Charlie and Amaya looked at each other and smirked.

"Just the usual wake up method" Amaya said swinging back in her chair.

"The 'lets chuck water over someone to piss them off and wake them up at the same time' method?" Roxas said raising an eyebrow.

"You have learnt well, young Jedi" Amaya said putting her hands together and bowing over-dramatically, almost falling off her seat in the process.

"I know you aren't scared," said Charlie to Amaya who still had an evil smirk on her face "but is there anywhere we can hide?" Her question now directed at Roxas.

"Yea, there should be heaps of places for you to hide, there's the basement, the library, the gym…" Roxas uttered while yawning "I think the gym would be the best…he almost never goes there"

"To the gym we go" Charlie said suddenly standing up, grabbing Amaya by her wrist and walking to the door.

"TOAST!!" Amaya yelled reaching for her toast that had been abandoned on the table. Charlie slapped her forehead and let Amaya get her toast, and then they both ran out of the kitchen, leaving Roxas staring blankly after them.

* * *

Axel stormed from the hall into the kitchen in search of his trouble making nieces. As he stomped his way into the room all he found was Roxas drowsily standing up from his chair. 

"Oh man, not you again…" groaned Roxas rubbing one of his hands across his forehead.

"Yes me again. Where are they??" Axel said angrily.

"I don't know" lied Roxas keeping a perfect, but drowsy, poker face. "Why do you think I know where they would be?"

"Because you are their FRIEND, Roxas" enhancing the word by poking Roxas chest "and you know this castle both inside and out!" Axel uttered glancing at the table. There were two abandoned cups, and a small plate covered in crumbs.

"They were here…" stated Axel suspiciously, staring at Roxas with one eyebrow raised.

Roxas held his arms up in defence. "I swear, they were there when I got here!"

Axel swiftly turned towards the door. "Fine, be that way…" He walked out the doors slamming them angrily.

Roxas signed rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Why do I always get dragged into their pranks?" He said to nobody in particular, as he trudged slowly out of the room so he could go back to sleep.

* * *

"Whoa" Amaya and Charlie said in awe as they walked into the massive gym. There was a large weights section, a padded area for fighting, there was two small pools, one filled with hot water and one filled with freezing cold that were used for endurance training, three punching bags and a trampoline that was next to a foam pit. 

"Extreme" Amaya said walking up to a punching bag and punching it experimentally.

"I wonder how much they train" Charlie said looking around. "Oh my gosh… trampoline" she squealed and immediately ran up and climbed on.

"Amaya, look at me! I'm flying!!" Charlie squealed as she jumped into the air. Amaya sighed and turned to look at her elder sister.

"We are trying to hide you know" Amaya said sarcastically "Quiet, you know, the word?" Charlie stuck her tongue at Amaya and continued to bounce.

"Watch this!" Charlie said excitedly. She bounced at an angle that sent her flying off the trampoline and into the foam pit on her stomach. Charlie was giggling uncontrollably.

"My turn" Amaya said while taking her sisters place on the trampoline. She jumped a few times till she was high in the air and dove into the foam pit.

"BOMBS AWAY!!" Amaya yelled tucking herself into a ball. She landed a few meters away from Charlie and burst out laughing.

Charlie mimicked her voice "Quiet, you know, the word?" Amaya pulled a face at her sister and dove under the foam pieces.

"Where are you?" Charlie said searching around the foam pit.

"Dun nun" Charlie heard her sister start singing the 'Jaws Theme'. "Dun nun" Charlie squealed and dove into the foam, trying to get away from her little sister. Unfortunately, Charlie 'swam' right into her, causing Amaya to take her chance and tickle Charlie's sides, their squeals and giggles filling the room.

"I swear you can be such a little kid sometimes" said Charlie as she pulled her self out of the pit.

"That's why you where born first" retorted Amaya.

"You've got heaps of foam chunks in you hair Lee" chuckled Amaya, her head poking out at the top of the foam pile.

Charlie ran her fingers through her thick mane of hair flicking out small chunks of foam. She laughed and flicked one at Amaya's head.

"You're not doing much better, your majesty" Charlie said sarcastically gesturing to Amaya's hair. Amaya crossed her eyes then shook her hair so all the foam flew out, covering Charlie's shoes and the floor.

The sisters turned their heads as they heard someone walking down the hall. The looked at each other and then ran to a hiding place. Amaya resubmerged herself in the foam pit while Charlie ran into a storage cupboard, shutting the door just as head poked in the room.

"Anyone here?" The blonde headed person said leaning in further. Amaya let out a sigh of relief happy that their Uncle hadn't found them yet. Charlie would have let out a sigh too, if she hadn't been crammed into a cupboard filled with old punching bags, mats and towels.

Charlie fell out of the cupboard, punching gloves and extra towels falling on top of her, "Hi Demyx!" said Charlie as she looked at him from her place on the floor. Demyx jumped then smiled sheepishly.

"Hey…err…Amaya?" Demyx said randomly guessing her name.

"Charlie" Charlie corrected him. He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"So what are you doing here?" Demyx asked stepping fully into the room. He had exchanged his black cloak for black tracksuit pants and a skin tight dark blue singlet, obviously for training.

"Oh, just hiding from Uncle Axel" Charlie stated placing her hands behind her head and gazing once more around the room. Demyx had a confused look plastered on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Demyx walked over to the weights section and started to stretch. Charlie followed him humming and skipping slightly.

"We just poured a bucket of cold water over him" A small voice came from the foam pit. Demyx jumped in surprise.

"He sleeps too much anyway" The voice from the foam pit came again. Demyx laughed uncertainly.

"I agree with you there" Charlie agreed with the foam.

"Same, once I tried to get him to train with me at 6 am…never again…" Demyx said shivering from the memory. "Lets just say my hair will never be the same" He unconsciously ran a hand though his gelled hair.

Amaya climbed out of the foam pit and shook her head viscously, making the foam that had been lodged in it fly out. Demyx jumped once more.

"Wow, you're a very jumpy person aren't you" stated Charlie. Demyx sighed, ignored Charlie and sat on one of the weight machines stretching his legs.

Amaya picked up one of the foam chunks and threw it at Charlie. It didn't go that far, it just rolled onto her foot. Charlie ignored it and lay on the ground.

"So, Demyx, can I help you with your training? If you don't mind that is…" asked Charlie as she stared at the ceiling. "Hey!" yelled Amaya "What about me!!?" Charlie looked at her sister "You can verse him later, Amaya; I call shots in verseing him now" Amaya shrugged and jumped back into the foam pit.

"No, I don't mind. I need a moving target to focus my attacks on and to retaliate if that's ok" replied Demyx "I'll get you a weapon, seeing as you don't have one"

"I never said that I didn't have a weapon, Demyx" Charlie said smugly, as she summoned a two metre metal pole with a thought and grabbed it out of the air. Demyx smirked "You fight with a stick?" said Demyx, "It's not even sharp, what harm can you do?"

Charlie walked onto the fighting mats, and Demyx summoned his weapon, a blue sitar that was fashioned to look like the organization thirteen symbol.

"You ready?" questioned Demyx, as his took his battle stance. Charlie nodded, keeping her concentration on the task ahead. "READY…SET…FIGHT" yelled Amaya, poking her head out of the foam and taking the role of referee.

Demyx quickly summoned his element, water, with his sitar and sent it in sets to attack Charlie. But by using a number of parries, twists and blows with her staff, Charlie was not only able to avoid being hit, she also destroy her attackers. "That all you got?" asked Charlie "I thought you were better then that!!"

Charlie quickly ran towards Demyx and tried to strike him with a downward blow, but he used his sitar to block her attack, almost breaking it in half in the process. He countered her attack by quickly swinging his sitar in a wide circle, attempting to knock her of her feet, but Charlie saw this coming and quickly flipped out if the way.

"Do you want to try hand to hand combat Demyx? I don't think your Sitar will be able to take another hit like that" Charlie stated noticing that the sitar was making a horrible creaking sound as Demyx adjusted his grip.

"It's tougher then it looks" said Demyx gruffly preparing to attack again. Charlie shrugged and took her stance. She ran at him, sticking her staff in the ground so she flew over him and landed a few feet away. Not being the most balanced person in the world, she tripped and landed not on her feet but on her knees. Demyx took his chance and swung the sitar around and onto her back. Not enough to hurt only sent her slamming to the floor. Then Demyx placed the pointed end of his sitar next to her neck applying pressure slightly.

"And…Demyx is the winner!!" stated Amaya who was still sitting happily in the foam pit. Charlie scowled and stood up pushing Demyx sitar away.

"He wouldn't have won if I hadn't fallen" she said, grumpily mumbling into the floor.

"But you did" proudly stated Demyx "So I won"

"Awww…don't be a sore loser!" Amaya said laughing lightly "And I wonder why I can't beat Uncle Axel" grumbled Charlie, pushing herself up off the floor.

"Oh PMSing are we?" Amaya said laughing.

"What would you care?" growled Charlie, scowling at her sister. Demyx looked slightly sick from the sudden change in conversation subject. Amaya noticed this and smirked.

"No need to be scared, Demyx. It's all normal for us!" Charlie laughed lightly, also noticing Demyx face. "But I guess it wouldn't be normal for you. Since you do only have one other girl in the house"

Desperately Demyx changed the subject. "What about you? Up for a fight?" Amaya tapped her chin thinking. "Maybe later" said Amaya as she resubmerged herself up to her chin in foam.

* * *

Axel stormed into the library determined to find Zexion. His hopes weren't let down when he found Number 6 silently sitting in one of the sofas placed at random around the library, reading a rather large book that was balanced in his hands. 

"Axel" greeted Zexion not looking up from his book. Axel sighed grumpily and came out from the bookshelf he had been standing behind.

"Zexion" Axel replied. "I need you to do something for me" Zexion looked up slightly taken back from Axel's bluntness, even if he didn't show it on his face. Normally he would have started a conversation before asking for a favour. Zexion looked back at his book and flicked a page before his answered.

"That would all depend on what you want" Axel crossed his arms over his chest "I need you to help me to find Charlie and Amaya" said Axel as he rubbed his temples with his fingers. "And how do I do that?" questioned Zexion, his eyes still glued to the book.

"You know that super sniffing sense that you have?" Zexion raised an eyebrow at his question. There was silence for a few minutes before Axel burst out in frustration.

"Do I HAVE to spell it out for you, you sarcastic bastard!" He yelled.

"Normally to get in one's good graces you wouldn't yell at them or insult them, Number VIII" Zexion said now mildly interested.

"Well don't blame me that I'm pissed cause it's Charlies and Amayas fault that they dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on me this morning, WHILE I WAS STILL ASLEEP, and that now I want to kill them." yelled Axel "So are you gonna help me find them or will I have to hurt you with my pyromaniac skills of fire!!!"

Zexion looked up from his book. "And what will you offer me if I do help you?" He stated one eyebrow raised.

Axel placed a finger on his chin a smirk gracing his sharp features. "Well I wouldn't have to tell anyone about the time I found you in the kitchen with-"

"Fine, they're in the gym" Zexion said darkly interrupting Axel's rant. Axel smiled.

"Thanks Zexy, I owe you one" as he walked towards the door "Do not _ever_ call me Zexy again, Number Eight, unless you want to become a very insignificant being in this castle" replied Zexion,

"Whatever Zexy" Axel stated disregarding the threat with a wave of his hand. Zexion's eye twitched with anger but when he stood up to carry out his threat his was faced with an empty library and a lot of pent up anger.

* * *

"What do you want to do now?" asked Amaya as she threw a chunk of foam up and down in the air catching it then repeating the process. "Dunno, what you wanna do??" replied Charlie from the trampoline, her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. 

Demyx had left about half an hour ago; after he did weights training while chatting to the girls, since he left they had just sat around and talked occasionally.

"Not a clue…" Amaya retorted dragging out her words. Charlie sighed blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Amaya threw the chunk of foam she had been previously playing with at her sister. It hit Charlie's arm but she ignored it. Amaya threw another chunk, this time it hitting her sister's leg. Yet again Charlie ignored it. She threw her third piece but Charlie grabbed it as it was about it hit her and threw it back.

"Knock it out" Charlie said blankly still staring at the ceiling. Amaya grinned evilly and pegged another chunk which hit Charlie in the fore head.

"I said, Knock it out!" Charlie said once more a little more forcefully. "No, why should…"

Heavy footsteps from the hall interrupted Amaya's sentence. Both girls froze and dived to the foam pit, burying themselves from view.

The door opened and a certain fiery red head entered. He glanced around the room a couple of times before he let out an evil sounding laugh.

"Charlie, Amaya…I know you're here…" Axel said slowly glancing once more around the room. Un-known to Axel, Amaya was having a difficult time staying quiet shut for she had intertwined her fingers together and was holding them over her mouth so to stop her re-pressed laughter from escaping.

Charlie, who was lying beside her, pinched Amaya's leg hard to stop her from giggling. "What was that for?!" yelled Amaya, as she sat up, scattering foam, and revealing her hiding place to Axel.

Charlie sat up and looked at her sister "To shut you up, now where are we gunna hid…" Charlie caught sight of Axel, who was standing in the centre of the room, a satisfied smirk playing across his face. "Gotcha" he muttered "Shit…" replied Amaya as she looked at her Uncle.

Before either of the younger red heads could react he grabbed them both by their shirt collars and lifted them out of the foam. The both struggled wildly trying to free themselves from their uncle's death grip.

"Now, kiddies, what have we learnt from this enjoyable experience??" Axel questioned walking to the edge of the freezing endurance pool and holding them above it.

"Me, me! Oh, pick me!" Amaya said raising her hand and waving it around crazily. Axel looked at her and raised an eyebrow signally that she should talk.

"Find a better hiding place?" Amaya said cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. Axel smirked evilly.

"Sorry, wrong answer!" Axel said as his grip of the girls shirts loosened. Charlie's eyes widened. "Wait, what about me? Don't I get a guess?" Charlie said thrashing her arms around to catch her uncle's attention. He sighed and once more tightening his grip.

Charlie held one finger up on the air and put on a posh voice. "Never pour cold water over Uncle Axel in the mornings," she though over her answer then added "or anytime at all?" Axel smiled slightly.

"Correct! Got it memorized?" He yelled before he dropped both of the girls into the freezing cold water. As they crashed into the water, both of the girls screamed before they disappeared underneath the surface.

Charlie and Amaya stood up seconds later, furious and freezing. "You'll regret this…" Amaya said darkly, before her Charlie pulled her into a hug and transported them to their room.

* * *

Amaya sat on her bed, a list placed in front of her along with a can of coke. She had changed clothes from her experience with the freezing pool and was now plotting revenge on Axel and the rest of the Organisation. Every now and again she would scribble down something the set back into the 'Plotting Evil' position, as her sister put it. 

Charlie came out of the bathroom a towel around her shoulders keeping her hair from dripping on her new shirt.

"Came up with anything good?" Charlie asked. Amaya looked up.

"Well, there is one that includes burning down the building and flooding Axel's room at the same time…but that might not work" Amaya trailed off taking a sip of Coke.

"How 'bout pranks?" The slightly older red head questioned, sitting on her bed, folding her long legs underneath her.

"They're ready to go… We've just got to set them up" Amaya answered.

"Well, we should try to pull them off when Xemnas isn't here, but we can ask Axel or Roxas about that" said Charlie "'cause Uncle Axel did warn us to not piss him off, so that would be the best idea."

"Okay then we're gonna need supplies…and lots of them." Amaya stated getting down from her place on the top bunk.

"Time to go shopping…" Charlie said happily, a smirk setting it's self over her face.

* * *

**Well, that's about it for now, so tell us what you think.**_ So IF you review you'll get sea-salt ice-cream! So review Dammit! throws pebbles at you please?_

**Teaser For the next Chapter: Superglue and Action Movies**

_"Why do you go out with that jerk anyway?"Amaya grumbled, swallowing a mouthful of ice-cream. Axel choked._

_"Your...going out with Riku? As in the silver haired guy that wore a blindfold?"_

**End Teaser**

**We're really sorry to those who have reviewed our story for us, we'll update as soon as we can!! It's the holidays for us in about a week so we'll work on the story HEAPS then, promise.**

Till next time, **blackraven162 **and _Ttwist._


	3. Superglue and Action Movies Prt 1

Chapter 3

Axel sat swinging on his chair in the kitchen, boredly flicking fire at the ceiling, while Demyx was sitting across from him a hot cup of coffee in his hand. Roxas was in the kitchen making his breakfast.

Amaya and Charlie walked into the kitchen muttering to each other as they did. Axel looked up an evil smile plastered on his lips.

"Enjoy your swim?" He asked causally glancing at them as he squashed a flame in his palm. Charlie glared at him and Amaya shrugged. Demyx looked up from his cup of coffee interested. Axel hadn't yet told him and Roxas what had happened of yet.

"You went for a swim?" He asked curiously. Amaya sighed and sat next to him, Charlie taking his other side.

"I wouldn't have called it enjoyable…" Charlie scowled fingering a piece of dust that had settled on the table.

"Axel chucked us in" The youngest red head said simply. Deciding to ask about shopping, Amaya stared steely at her uncle.

"Could Charlie and I go shopping, by any chance?" Axel sighed dramatically.

"Sure, but you're not getting any of my munny and don't expect me to escort you everywhere either…" Charlie grinned, happy with her Uncles response. Roxas came out of the kitchen a piece of toast in his mouth.

"I'll take you" He said grinning and somehow keeping the piece food in his mouth. "It's time I got out of this gloomy place anyway"

Demyx looked up from his cup. "Same here" Amaya nodded then looked to her uncle. Axel sighed again, "Why not? It's not like there's anything to do here…" he said, standing up from his seat, "We'll leave in five, meet us in the main hall…if you can find your way there" said Axel as Roxas, Demyx and himself disappeared.

"Come-on i-mo-to!!" exclaimed Charlie while she grabbed her sister's arm, dragging her away from the table

"We've got to get ready!!"

"What do you mean by '_we'?_ You're the one who spends hours in front of the mirror…NOT ME" replied Amaya as she was dragged out of the dining room by a determined Charlie.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he looked at his watch once more. 10 minutes late already. Axel had left a minute ago to find Charlie and Amayas, leaving Demyx and Roxas to wander around aimlessly in the main hall till they got back. A swirling mass of black and purple announced Axel's arrival and with him came Charlie, who he was holding by the arm.

"What the hell are you wearing?" asked Demyx, his question directed at Charlie, who was wearing the full Organization uniform with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"The Organization outfit…what else?" Charlie shot back as she yanked her arm out of her uncle's grasp and dusted invisible dust off her where he had touched. Axel shrugged at her reaction and crossed his arms. Roxas suddenly noticed something.

"Where's Amaya?"

Charlies looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "She walked" She stated simply. Roxas nodded, understanding the situation. Demyx on the other hand was confused.

"Er…Why didn't she just portal?" He questioned, his arms raised slightly.

"I don't like portals…" A voice from the end of the hall answered his question. They all turned and where faced to Amaya who was slowly making her way down the hall, also wearing an Organization outfit, excluding the gloves, which she had replaced with her own black and red chequered, fingerless ones.

"And why would that be?" Demyx asked, yet again. Amaya sighed.

"Um…ever got you arm stuck in one?"

"No…" He answered.

"Good, Don't. I did it once. Freaked me out and not to mention hurt like hell…" She trailed off remembering the incident and shivering.

"So are we going?" interjected Axel, bored with the conversation, for he had been with the girls when it had happened. Charlie looked down her coat.

"Do I really have to go in this? I look more emo then Zexion on a bad day" Amaya looked offended.

"Don't diss the emo coat, and don't diss Zexion either!" Hissed Amaya in response. Before Charlie could retort, Axel interrupted, with his reason for why they were wearing the coats.

"It will be easier to find you in that", He pointed to her coat "Then in your usual wear…"

"And my usual wear being more colourful then a rainbow…How does that work?"

"People in twilight town wear weird clothes like that…and for once you might just fit in" joked Roxas.

"So… Twilight Town we go?" offered Amaya, raising her arms in question.

"Twilight Town we go!!" shouted Demyx happily, grabbing Amaya by the arm, opening a portal and pulling her in before she could protest. Charlie laughed at Demyx's outburst while opening her own portal and walking in dragging Roxas and Axel behind her.

* * *

"Demyx….I'm gunna kick your ass so hard when we get back to Castle Oblivion, no wait here's a thought, how about I just KICK you to Castle Oblivion!" Was the welcoming noise Axel, Roxas and Charlie heard when they arrived a few minutes after Amaya and Demyx, in Twilight Town. They had all portaled to Sunset Hill and Amaya was currently yelling at Demyx, who was looking sheepishly scared, as he cowered infront of Amaya.

"Take a chill pill" groaned Axel as he rubbed his temples in displeasure. Amaya turned and scowled at her uncle, crossing her arms, but stopped yelling to everyone's relief. Charlie who was ignoring the situation happily grabbed Amaya's arm.

"Want some ice-cream?" asked Charlie, this grabbed her sisters' attention.

"What type?" replied Amaya, her eyebrows raised at her sister's question.

"Sea-Salt, you alright with that?" Roxas nodded happily behind Charlies back and Amaya responded the same way.

"Off we go then!" Charlie grinned and began to run down the hill, her sister following her. Roxas snickered and shook his head running quickly after them. Axel looked over at Demyx who was still frozen. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"She's scary…" The blonde nobody mumbled before becoming his usual self again and sprinting to catch up with Roxas and the girls. Axel sighed.

"This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

After Axel had trudged grudgingly down the hill, he had found the troupe waiting for him so they could all catch the train from Sunset station to Central station, where Roxas informed them, they would be able to find the ice-cream shop. The short trip to Central Station was spent, running up and down the length of the train, starting a mini-riot over the rights of moogles and asking other occupants of their carriage random questions. The worst so far was what colour underwear they were wearing. When the trip finally ended, they had made their way out of the train and towards the centre of town where Roxas said the shop was. Occasionally the group was getting looks, either from their clothing items or Charlie constantly tripping on the hem of her borrowed coat and nearly falling on the asphalt. Thankfully, Roxas, Amaya, Demyx or Axel was there to save her, so no accidents had happened...so far. They were all now standing at the counter of the shop, choosing their ice-creams. While Axel, Roxas and Amaya had all chosen Sea-Salt, Demyx was having difficulty deciding between Rainbow and Bubble-Gum, while Charlie was debating whether to eat Chocolate or Strawberry.

When they finally settled on their choices - Demyx - Rainbow and Charlie – Chocolate - they all began to slowly make their way towards the shops. Suddenly, the conversing between the group was interrupted by a high pitched ringing. Charlie immediately reached into her pocket, the one under her jacket that is, and flipped open the black device that was her phone.

"Hello, Charlie speaking" she uttered while placing the phone on her ear. There was silence for a moment before a small smile spread onto Charlie's face.

"Hey Riku" Amaya immediately rolled her eyes and made a small a puking gesture with her hand. Roxas laughed slightly.

"The movies? Yeah, I can come." Charlie paused for a moment waiting for a response. They could hear a voice talking over the connection, but they couldn't decipher the actual words.

"Okay…In half an hour? Sure, sounds good. Cya then!" She ended the conversation enthusiastically, flipping the phone shut once more, a wide grin on her face. Amaya sighed.

"Why do you go out with that jerk anyway?" Amaya grumbled, swallowing a mouthful of ice-cream. Axel choked.

"Your…Going out with Riku? As in the silver-haired guy that wore a blindfold?"

"He wore a blind fold? Never knew that" Charlie muttered to herself, frowning at her uncle before she replied "And I am NOT going out with him, we've been friends for about two years" Amaya raised a hand, one finger in the air.

" 'Going out', would be classified as joining a boy in a recreational activity, by yourself, may I add and leaving you SISTER at home!" Roxas and Demyx nodded agreeing with the younger girl. Charlie ignored her sister's small rant.

"How do you know him?" Charlie questioned the three nobodies.

"He was in Castle Oblivion for a while. I think he was with DiZ or something like that " Demyx shrugged, answering the question with ease. Charlie frowned and looked over at her sister.

"I though you liked Riku, as a friend that is"

"I still do. But since Dad isn't here to scare him off, I have to put a little effort in" Amaya licked her nearly finished ice-cream as she replied. Charlie glanced at her watch. She quickly pulled off her cloak and threw it at her sister, who caught it with one hand, an eyebrow raised. Underneath she was wearing a long sleaved black jacket, undone, with rainbow cuffs and a hood also edged in rainbow, a blue t-shirt, and dark grey jeans with her trademark purple Converse.

"Well, I have to go. I'll be at Destiny Island Cinema if you need me" She opened a portal and walk through before Amaya could come up with a good excuse for her not to go. Axel sighed and flicked his finished ice-cream stick into the bin.

"So are we going to get that stuff you needed?" Roxas asked Amaya, also throwing his ice-cream stick in the bin. She turned to him with an evil look plastered on her face.

"We'll get the stuff later, this opportunity it to good to pass up!!" exclaimed Amaya as she waved her arms in the air.

"But, wait, wasn't the reason we can here in the first place was to get the stuff for Charlie and yourself?" stated Axel, an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't worry Uncle Axel we'll go get stuff from the store, but for now we're going to use our ammo on Charlie and Riku" replied Amaya, who wasn't fazed by her uncles pissed look.

"Ummm Amaya?" asked a frightened Demyx, who was staring at the floor unable to look at her face.

"What do you mean by 'we'?". Amaya smirked, glaring evilly at the three Organization members.

* * *

Charlie and Riku currently stood in line for their tickets. Riku was relaxed but every now and again Charlie would glanced around worriedly.

"What's Up?" questioned Riku, "You seem…on edge", Charlie sighed and turned to face him.

"Remember Amaya?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, when you called earlier, she found out that I was going to the movies with you, alone, and I'm worried that she'll follow and prank us with her so-called 'ninja skills'" Riku laughed lightly.

"What's the worse she can do?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"You should know perfectly well…Remember the incident with the honey and tomato sauce?" Riku frowned, the memory entering his head.

"And the permanent texta…can't forget that" The incident had occurred after Riku and Amaya had gotten into a fight over a misinterpreted joke that Riku had pulled on Charlie a year or so earlier.(He was just pretending to flirt with her, Charlie knew that he was kidding) It had ended in Amaya 'Declaring War' and storming off. He had taken the threat lightly and ignored the so called 'War'. Then a few nights after the fight had taken place he woke up one morning to discover, everything, absolutely everything covered in sauce and honey, including himself. Riku had no idea how she could of gotten so much stuff, let alone got it in his house unnoticed by others or himself. Then he had moved to the mirror. Every exposed inch of skin had been drawn on. Even his face. Multiple things such as 'Amaya was here' and 'Riku loves boys!' was scrawled everywhere.

"Need, I say more?' asked Charlie as they shuffled forward, paid for their tickets and headed into the theatre.

"What are we seeing anyway? You didn't tell me the name over the phone"

"I think it's an action movie about pirates or something" replied Riku as he sat down next to Charlie, near the back of the theatre. They were oblivious, as they chatted idly before the movie started, that their doom was awaiting in the hands of a young female red-head.

* * *

"Superglue?"

"Check"

"Rock candy?"

"Check"

"Tazer?"

"Check…Wait…Where the hell did you get a tazer?"

"I have my sources …" Amaya trailed off smiling evilly, replying to Roxas's question.

The foursome stood outside the cinema, holding a small bag of supplies and waiting till Riku and Charlie were no longer in the lobby, so they could go in and buy their tickets.

"Do you even know what movie they're going to see?" Axel questioned, crossing his arms. Amaya slapped her forehead.

"Craappppp…Our plan is ruined!" she groaned.

"Don't you mean…Yours?" Demyx asked cautiously. Amaya glared in his direction for a moment. He flinched, squinting one eye closed. She suddenly snapped her fingers, then pointed at the three nobodies.

"Can you three just portal in? Into the cinemas I mean. Only for a moment just to see if she's there? Please?" Axel raised an eyebrow and looked at his fellow nobodies. Roxas shrugged but Demyx looked terrified.

* * *

**Hi, blackraven162 here!! I've talked to Ttwist about this and she agrees with me, we're going to start asking you guys for reviews on the story because we would like to know what you, the readers, think. **

**So please send us a review with your thoughts and ideas for the story, flames are welcome, we don't mind a bit of constructive critisim.**

**We'll start off with a minimum of 10 reviews per chapter, we do need some help sometimes you know!!!**

**Till next time.**

**blackraven162 **and _Ttwist_


End file.
